Warmth in the Cold
by WarlordofAnimeXD
Summary: I suck at titles, just roll with it, please. I hope you enjoy! Cuz, It's fall, and, who DOESNT want any warmth! And, in the sapient words of Sam Maggs, "DO NOT CENSOR YOUR FANFICS" I am paraphrasing, but y'know! At least..in my defense..ENJOY! SORRY NOT SORRY!


I suggest reading this in a chilly setting...

Kakuzu's kisses were magical. Well, more specifically, his lips. Gentle, soft, and full. They were always warm, and dripping with creamy love. And, Hidan always found himself drowning in it. He could hardly explain how delicious and sexy, and seduced his partner made him feel everyday of the year. And even when the couple weren't loving, Hidan couldn't help but stare at how truly remarkable Kakuzu's lips are, especially when he talked. Mmmm….

"Hidan." He had called to him one day. "Yahiko has made specific orders to get some money for a secret mission later on this evening."

"Hm?" The red lipped Jashinist was, for a second, memserized. "Oh shit! Yeah, who's the asshole we gotta get?"

"I'll discuss that when the time grows appropriate." And he began to walk off.

'Damn, Kakuzu is fine as hell...I need to feel his mouth..all over me...mnmmm..' he thought, then catching himself moaning, which probably sounded pretty weird to Kakuzu..Wait, Kakuzu! THE BOUNTY!

"Hey! Hold the hell on!" Hidan jumped to his feet in an attempt to catch up with his bounty bro.

Just a few minutes later, the two were silenty walking upon what seemed to look like a normal trail on a lovely, fall day, multi-colored leaves crunching beneath their feet in response. Light breezes whished around every now and then, which caused Hidan's white self to shiver in the 60 degree weather.

"F-f-fuck! It's cold as hell around here!"

"Cold...as..hell...do that make any fuckin' sense to you?"

"Shut the hell up, Kakuzu!" he had smirked. Kakuzu was a smart mouthed bastard with an edge that was so damn attractive, it drove Hidan nuts.

And Kakuzu knew it, too.

"Do ya think you can tell me about this dumbass bounty now? M-making conversation w-will make the air warmer.."

'The logic…' Kakuzu shook off his partner's idiotic comment. "He's just some irrelevant perosn to the average eye, who is also an assasain, and has very special ninja abilities. Some say he may even have, something special; I dunno what the hell what tho."

"Something special? WTF could it be?"

" I just said I don't know." He replied, voice raising a bit.

" Maybe another dumbass eye."

"I. DON'T. KNOW."

"Well, damn, you seem like you don't know shit! Do you have anything extra to keep me warm!?"

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow. He didn't know Hidan had the brains to suggest such a sexy solution. Kakuzu debated about whether or nah he should do as Hidan hinted, or just continue down the trail until they reached their destination.

"I dunno. What did you have in mind?"

"ANYTHING!" Deviously, the Jashinist smiled pervertedly.

"If you say so, you pervert."

"Nan-" But beofre Hidan could say much more, he found his body against Kakuzu's, his back against a tall tree. Turning red, but his lips still cold, and very much pale, Hidan spoke softly, turning Kakuzu on a little.

"Kakuzu...Mmm...keep me warm…"

"Make me..." He whispered back, equally erotic.

"Kakuzu!" he moaned, getting weaker and weaker the closer his love got to him.

As if saying nothing in return would leave him with question, he made sure the next thing he did answered allll his questions. Kakuzu licked his lips as Hidan bit his own in anticipation. He couldn't taked it much longer….

"Bite me…" he groaned, pushing himself against the tree. "Bite me hard…"

Kakuzu obeyed, but in a very teasing manner. He nibbled his bottom lip, moaning to himself. Hidan's lips were cold. Fluffy. It drove Kakuzu up the wall, as he fully immersed his lips onto his partner's.

"Ya like that?" He snickered, begining to kiss and suck his neck. "Hm? I can't hear you.."

Hidan was having his own issues at the moment. His moans, at this point, were uncontrollable, so if any passing hikers or bikers, or whatever just so happened to be nearby, Hidan's pleasure escaping him would be made loud and clear.

"Yes, yes, yes..ahhh…." he answered rapidly, his member becoming so stiff against Kakuzu. He hoped he couldn't feel it or he would just use it against him. The little bastard. "...Kuzu.." was all he could spit out. "More..ugnnn.."

"If you say so…" Kakuzu slid a sly, slow hand through Hidan's shirt, making sure he made his warmth known. He felt and rubbed his hard and pronounced nipples uo and down, and around, playing with them in every way possible.

"Ah! Ah! Kakuzu! Ah! Please, yes! No...ahhh…" He whimpered helplessly. Hidan attempted to lessen his moans by making out with Kakuzu, but that only seemed to increase this squirming feeling he felt inside his pants.

After one more teasing kiss on the lips, Kakuzu smiled, satisfied with how well he seduced Hidan in the matter of what seemed like 10 minutes.

"Now, we better go and get the bounty now." He continued walking down the trail, staring over a wooden bridge that looked like it was 100 years old.

Hidan trailed aside him slowly.

"You little fucker…"

"You said you wanted me to warm you up..Job well done I'd say…"

"Done indeed…" The Jashin worshipper chuckled. "Hey, Kakuzu…"

"Nani?"

"Karma's a bitch…"

"We'll see, Hidan..we'll see.." Kakuzu laughed, rather happy.

As the fall morning turned to the fall afternoon, the two realized things were changing...but not their relationship and love for each other...or, they're body temperatures….

XDDD


End file.
